What the Veela?
by bzsilver
Summary: This is  obviously  a story about a dramione Veela love triangle. Yes, i said triangle. Not your ordinary veela story...but still is...if that makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok I know I am already slacking on my other stories and should not be uploading a new one, but in my defense it is SUMMER! I need to have fun to! Plus I am in the middle of trying to get this guy I like to notice me…..needless to say it is failing epically! I feel really left out from my friends, most of them have boyfriends, and those who don't the guys they like totally like them back! I mean how unfair! Sheesh! I sound like a desperate loser now. I'm telling you I'm not! I swear I can function without a boyfriend. But back to the point. This is a veela story because I loooovvvveeeee the Draco Hermione veela thing. So without further ado the story

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter than I would be rich and famous, and would have made Draco and Hermione end up together….did that happen? No!

Dedication: I have no one to dedicate this to so I am dedicating this to anyone who actually gives a fuck and reads this. Cheers to you!

Chapter 1

I groaned and turned over. Why did the sunlight have to be so bright at seven in the morning?

"Draco! Get up. Your Father and I have something very important to tell you." I looked at my mother and groaned again. Why did they not understand that I was 16… oh wait today was my birthday. I was an adult now. But any way, why did they not understand? I need sleep. I rolled out of bed when I heard my mother leave. That probably wasn't the smartest idea considering I fell and hit my head on my bedside table. I got up and rubbed my head. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing…nope not wearing anything. I grabbed some lounge pants and slid them on and wet downstairs.

When I got to the living room, I headed to the couch across from where my parents were sitting. I looked at them and waited for them to begin.

"Son, what have you learned about Veela at Hogwarts?"

What did that have to do with anything? "Well, I know that when in their normal form, they appear very attractive. But when angered they turn into a bird like form. They have mates; their mates are normally someone who is extremely affected by their charm, but not always in a good way. They have to claim their mate within their seventeenth year, or they could die. Also the death or harm of a mate can result in death or suicide. Hmmmm oh yeah they are also very possessive over…well anything but mostly of their mates."

My parents looked at each other shocked. I felt very offended. Did they not think I was smart? I was second in class only to that insufferable know it all Granger. Ugh! She infuriates me! Just because I no longer believe in that mudblood shit doesn't mean that I don't hate her still! Plus I'm going to have to share a fucking dorm with her! Stupid Granger being head girl! She better not touch any of MY stuff. I never was good with sharing.

"Well son, you know much more than we hoped you would." Ha! That'll show them, "You see, you're a Veela son. A full blood Veela in fact. Somehow, your mother and I each were able to pass you our Veela gene. So now you need to find a mate." My mouth dropped open and I started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Phew that was a good one, you almost had me!"

My father got an angry twitch in his eye. And my mother reached over and calmed him down. I looked between them, "That wasn't a joke was it?|"

"NO! It certainly was not a JOKE!"

"Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I mean why would I have known? You guys just spring this on me! So you're saying I have a FUCKI  
>NG YEAR to find the girl I am supposed to spend THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH! A YEAR! How am I supposed to do that? There are millions of girls in the world!"<p>

"Don't worry, they are always someone who you spent time with as a child. Usually someone who grated on your last nerve."

I thought about it and the only women I could come up with were pansy, granger, and loony. None of these could possibly be my mate. Pffft! No way!

"The way you will know is that you will find them unbelievably attractive. They will smell extremely arousing, and you will begin to feel possessive of them. Other things will develop over time. Now we have taken the liberty to invite the only three girls that annoy you over, yes we called Blaise to find them out." I murmured traitor under my breath but they acted as if I hadn't said anything, "They will arrive in an hour so get decent and we will soon know who you are destined to be with. Oh yeah! We also invited over Blaise and Theo so it seems like a party."

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! Ok I know if you follow my other stories I am slacking on them, but I just love this story sooo much more than the others! I'll try to upload them soon. I should probably upload a chapter for stuck in the manor first cus I haven't uploaded it in forever! You know, I feel left out among my friends. They all have boyfriends and I don't. I'm like what the hell? I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but at the same time I'm like why am I the only one? Have you ever felt like that?

In story related news Blaise is crazy, eclectic, fun, and just like me in my story. So DEAL WITH IT! While writing this I am listening to Swing Swing by the All American Rejects (Fave song and band) LOVE THEM! Not as much as George, Blaise, and Malfoy. Not in that order. I'm not sure if I love Blaise or George more. Wow this isn't very story related is it? Well I don't care, it's entertaining!(To me, hopefully to you to, but most of you probably skip right to the story and go fuck that stupid authors note that makes Bzsilver feel better sometimes and other times just are fun to write)

Disclaimer: ….Do I really have to do this every time I write? (And yes that is an actual question, not a rhetorical one.)

Chapter 2

I went upstairs and dressed up in jeans and a black t-shirt. This was a party, not a formal event. I looked in the mirror and messed up my hair to obtain my new windblown in your face look for my hair. I looked at my freaky pale skin. I wondered all the time why girls were so attracted to it if they usually go for the tall dork and handsome type. Well tall pale muscular and sexy as hell ids a much better combination. By the time I was done I still had thirty minutes 'till they got here, but if I knew Blaise he would be here…now.

"Hey mate! What's up?" Blaise came strolling into my room wearing the exact same thing as me. We never planned this, but it always happened. We were like twins, he was the only person so far that I tolerate sharing stuff with.

"Nothing much, other than the fact that I learned that I'm a veela today, and if I don't find my mate, I'll die! That's why we are having this stupid party. To see which one of the three girls coming are my mate." Blaise looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing. I growled and he tried to stop, but failed…epically.

"Dude that is too good! Hmmmm….I wonder who its gunna be. HEY LOOK A BUTTERFLY! Sorry, back on point this is so freaking cool! My best friend isn't totally human! That's like that one monster movie. You know the one with the person with the face. And that chick with the hair…Wait that wasn't a real movie I just thought of it in my head about a year ago…I wish I could make it. But hey! Now I'm living it!" He gasped dramatically, "Dude, imagine the threesome possibilities!" I looked at him and sighed. He can be a perv, butt he's my best friend and I hadn't told him about the possessiveness thing….so here goes nothing. I should break the news gently.

"Blaise, stop picturing that. I will be way too possessive of her to let you do that….or at least most likely. If not you are totally right. But frankly I am kinda creeped out with you fantasizing about me naked."

His mouth dropped open, "I am sooooooooo not like that! You know I'm straight! God dammit, you even know about my crush on," He looked around and whispered, "Granger!" I looked at him then felt my eyes get wide. OH FUCKITY FUCKING SHIT! GRANGER COULD BE MY GOD DANM FUCKING MATE!

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh….Blaise? Do you know the three girls that are coming tonight?"

He thought about it, got distracted by some nonexistent shiny thing, and then thought about it some more, "Well, one you make me think waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too much. Two of course I do you fucking idiot! It's Parkinson, Lovegood, and Granger." I looked at him and gave him the look I always give him when he's missing something. He stared back and then I saw a light bulb click, "NO! Nun-uh! No fucking way are you mating with MY GIRL! You can't! Unless I get to be with her with you! I'm in fucking love with that girl! You can't do that to me mate!" He looked crushed and I just wanted to tell him that I wouldn't go there but I couldn't.

"Mate, it hasn't happened yet, plus I promise you that if I do mate with granger, that I will have a threesome marriage with you. No matter how weird and gross and totally messed up that sounds." He visibly relaxed and I felt relieved. I just couldn't break my best friend's heart like that. He instantly gave me a lopsided grin and jumped on me in a hug. I reeeeeeeaaaalllllllyyyyy don't like hugs from people outside of my family, so it's a good thing I consider him my family. Plus he might just become a little more my family.

Just then we heard the door bell ring and went down stairs. I opened the door and saw…

A/N I'm sorry it's short. I am really bad about that, but I wanted to end it there. Plus, I don't really know where this story is going so any suggestions would be awesome. But should I have this be a three way between them or should I find Blaise a new lady love?

Ok, you know the drill, Please Please Please REVIEW! Reviews = happiness = writing = get story to beta = upload = read = review (See the pattern?) Oh and also I am in the middle of righting chapters for my other stories, so never fear! I will be uploading on those as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey! Ok, I know that I am supposed to be writing a chapter for my other stories right now, but I couldn't help it! I was in the middle of writing a chapter for Stuck in the Manor when I got bored. Then I tried to write some for New laws…but I was bored with that to. So now I am writing this! Hope you like it! Oh! And I am making this a three way! But sorry, or your welcome however you see it, I'm not doing any weird sex scenes. I can't write them…and I find them just plain weird! So there!

Disclaimer: Blegatiy bleh bleg! (Read: I don't own Harry potter….even if I wish I did)

Dedication: I am dedicating this to my lovely reviewer- they just made my day with their review! Love ya in a non creepy writer to reader kind of way!

Chapter 3

_He instantly gave me a lopsided grin and jumped on me in a hug. I reeeeeeeaaaalllllllyyyyy don't like hugs from people outside of my family, so it's a good thing I consider him my family. Plus he might just become a little more my family. _

_Just then we heard the door bell ring and went down stairs. I opened the door and saw…_

And saw Parkinson. I felt nothing but pure annoyance. She was wearing a dress that basically was 2 washcloths. I let her in and told Blaise to entertain I went upstairs and wondered who my mate would be. Hmmmm…. If it's Greengrass then I get a respectable pureblood wife who my parents would love and she's hot, but she is annoying, bigheaded, a brat, stupid, an air head, and a bad fuck. If I get granger…then I get a freaking member of the golden trio, stubborn, bossy, bookworm, and a know it all, but she is growing into her looks, plus intelligent, I would never be bored, shed keep me on my toes, it would bump my social standing up, and she always got extremely sexy when she was angry. I got lost in my thoughts when I felt several bodies jump on top of me. I gave a brisk masculine shout and looked at my attackers. It was only Blaise, Theo, Parkinson, and Astoria. What gave any of them (besides Blaise) the right to jump on my bed was beyond me. Then I realized that I didn't see granger. I looked around and spotted her by the door. I felt my heart rate quicken and I noticed how beautiful she was. She stood there with her arms across her chest and her eyebrow was quirked up. I decided to breathe then and I smelled _her_.I couldn't believe how arousing her scent was. Mmmmmmmm…. It smelled like…..I can't even describe it! If I could bottle it up I am sure I would be the fucking richest person on earth.

I had to physically restrain myself from jumping up and just fucking her in front of everyone. No fucking isn't even the right word. I would devour her. We would make love for hours. We would do all sorts of stuff that she undoubtedly has never tried…..Wait! What if she isn't a virgin? I would fucking tear every limb off of the man who deflowered her! I would curse his balls off, soak them in acid, and force them down his throat, just to regrow them and start another more painful session. I gave a growl and told everyone but Blaise to wait in the hall.

Blaise looked worried. And asked what I wanted.

"Blaise, guess we are getting married." Weird… the thought of her with any one else made me want t commit murder...but with Blaise it didn't bother me as much.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would we get marr….FUCK YOU!How could you imprint or mate or whatever with Hermione?" He jumped on me and started beating my face in. I threw him off and then quickly explained, "Blaise you know it's not my fault! I didn't choose this to happen! Plus I promise, no matter how weird it sounds, we can share her if she permits it. Right now we have to convince her to actually be my mate! Do you want me to die?"

He thought about it for a second and then thought some more before saying no.

"Good! As soon as we convince her we will convince her for you…ok?"

He sniffed a little and then nodded his head in agreement.

I went to open the door and only saw granger. I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged, "They got bored and went to Theo's house to fuck each other. I just stayed because I got no were else to go. My parents being in Australia and Harry and Ron being mad at me and all."

I smiled and said, "I was wondering why you came."

"I usually never turn down an invitation. It is disrespectful."

"Of course it is granger."

"GRANGER!" I heard Blaise scream before tackling her to the floor.

Man this was going to be a very very long night…..lets hope it turns into a long week though.

A/N Hey it's longer! It may not be long, but it's longer! Don't forget review! Plus Summer School is almost over! That means more time to write! Woo hoo!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am so excited! My sister is getting married! I am one of the bride's maids. Iam soo excited for her!

Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous all knowing jk rowling.

Dedication: While I know she will never read this, I dedicate this to my sister.

Chapter 4: Did you seriously just tackle me?

"Ok di you seriously just tackle me?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhhhhh…` Is that a bad thing?" Blaise asked. I noticed that he was still on top of her.

"YES! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

Blaise hopped off of her and I helped her up. I kept ahold of her hand and said, " Well granger, I have something to tell you, but it would probably be etter if my parents explain."

She looked at me and said, "I really hope your not going to kill me." She said this with such a straight face. I looked at her in horror. Then she smiled and burst out laughing.

"Whew! You guys are so easy to tease. But I really don't want to see your parents more than nessicary at the moment. So why donb't you all just tell me. It might get us on better terms." at each other. Could we tell her? It was slightly difficult.

"Well, there's really three…no four parts to this. Blaise would you like to start?"

He looked at me then at Hermione then at me again, "Uhhhhhhh, ok? Well, um I, uh, kinda have been," Heshifted his weight back and forth and svcratched his head a little, "Well, I've been in looo-looooo-lo," I thumped him on his back to get him to spit it out because she had started giving him that ummm anytime? Look, " LOVE with you for awhile now."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" He nodded and looked down at his shoes. You could see that he was starting to blush, "Awww!" She quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. It was a good thing that I wasn't jealous of him, because if it was anyother person, I probably would have murdered them right then and there.

" Well, you see heres were the next part…well the next two parts come in. I'm a Veela."

She nodded, "Yeah? Tell me something I don't know."

I looked at her then shook my head, I would ask her later, "Well how about this? You're my mate?"

She nodded again, "I figured that out as well."

"WHAT? How?"

"How your eyes went all dark when you look at me. Instead of stormy grey-blue, they go so grey that they are almost black."

" Ok! Last thing, we wanted to share you."

"Oh I knew all of this! All four things! Can't you find something more original?"

"Ok I know you knew the middle two, but how did you know the first and last?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, it's easy. Blaise is part Wolf. They also have mates. I knew along time ago that I was his, I was just waiting for him to finally tell me. This also tells me that you would want to share me. You see Wolves and Veela have been sister…or in your case brothers…for along time. It's happened before that two have the same mate. It's always ended up in the girl or guy being shared. Which I really don't like that term. It sounds like I'm a book. We would all love each other eaqually. But I know that it wouldn't be weird. In all of my research it always shows that the people "Sharing" the other are the same sex, and never have sexual feelings for each other, they have more of a sibling love. While their love for the individual being'shared' is stronger than any other love. Also their sexual relationship is quite…explosive, but you and Blaise would never be together. Not even in a threesome." I looked at Blaise and saw that he had passed out on the floor. I wonder what happened? This is so fucking bizarre. Wait! Did she say Blaise was part wolf?

Wait again! She just said our sex was going to be explosive! I smirked and looked her up and down. I paid special attention to her breasts and legs. I had always been a leg girl. The endless leg quality(which she had) drove me fucking crazy, emphasis on fucking. Blaise on the other hand had always paid more attention to a girls boobs. To him they had to be large but not to big. Not flat chested, but not boob job. If you know what I mean. And man was she perfect for the bath of us. I mean danm! She had grown up into a sexy beast.

A/N REVIEW! Oh and sorry bout the shortness


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! Ok, i know you are probably going to be upset at me. But i am going to take a break on this story and focus on my others right now, so i'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But i just wanted to let you know that i'm not abandoning this. I will finish it just not yet.


End file.
